


I'm Lost

by UnderscoreMax



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Cute Kids, Drabble, Gen, Ghosts, Past Character Death, Undead, darion is trying, eastern plaugelands quests, tirion is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreMax/pseuds/UnderscoreMax
Summary: He rounded the corner, eyes widening at the sight. A little kid, in a dirty dress and clutching to a doll that seems to have been stitched together multiple times. Her bottom lip wavered, and she turned her watery eyes on Darion.
Relationships: Tirion Fordring&Darion Mograine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	I'm Lost

Darion walked around Acherus, watching the sun slink down the horizon. He was tired but not enough to sleep. From down the hall he heard sniffling, a watery sound that left him confused. His footsteps were as soft as he could make them, still covered in plated metal.

Darion rounded the corner, eyes widening at the sight. A little kid, in a dirty dress and clutching to a doll that seems to have been stitched together multiple times. Her bottom lip wavered, and she turned her watery eyes on Darion.

"I- I'm lost."

The death knight was pulled from his shock. He reached up, pulling his helm off, kneeling a bit to be eye level with the kid.

"How'd you end up here?" his voice echoed with a menacing tone and he winced.

"I, umh, I lost my dolly" she looked down at the tattered stuffy in her arms, "an' I coul'n't leave her alone. She gets scared."

Darion nodded, trying to think of what to do with the child roaming the halls of Acherus. "That was very brave of you. What's your name?" 

"M' name's Pamela Redpath."

"Well, its nice to meet you, I'm Darion Mograine"

He waited a moment before standing. "How about we get you home, hm?"

The child made a noise, tucking her chin over the dolls head. "I don't know how to get home"

"ah" well, that could be a problem, "that's alright, but we'll need to go see someone."

She nodded against her doll. Darion felt a knock against his gauntleted hands and found little fingers wrapped around two of his. 

.

The knight lead her through the dark halls to the portal balcony. He turned to her and met her eyes.

"Have you been through a portal before Pamela?"

She shook her head, "I don' think so"

"Ok, it might feel a little strange, but its safe, it will just take us down to the ground."

She nodded, eyes switching between his face and the glowing portal.

.

Darion led her through the tunnel on his horse, Dusk, making their way to Light's Hope Chapel. He held out on the hope that a certain paladin would know what to do with a child.

.

He dismounted and picked her up from the saddle. Her small body was lighter than he thought was normal, but it had been years since he'd seen a child, even more since holding one.

She looked around at the holy decorations and gleaming stones that shone in the setting sun. She glanced back at him questioningly.

"This is Light's Hope Chapel, this is where the paladins live. I think they can help you get home."

Pamela grasped onto his hand again, smooshing her shoulder to his hip. 

They found Lord Tyrosus within the chapel. He sat at a desk tersely filling papers. The heavy steps caught his attention and he looked up. "Darion?"

Under his gaze, Darion was acutely aware of his missing helmet. "I'm looking for Tirion," he looked down, and noticed that Pamela was now standing partially behind his legs. Moving his fingers a little within her grasp, he brought her attention to himself, "Its ok, he can help."

Tyrosus cocked his head, looking the death knight and child over for a moment. He stood, pressing some paper weight. "I'll go get Tirion, stay here." with that, the floor opened to a set of stairs, and the paladin disappeared.

Pamela tugged on Darion's hand. "It feels weird here." 

"I think you're right, but it's safe, I promise. They're not used to me being here."

Pamela made an indignant noise. "bu' you're nice!" she protested.

Darion couldn't stop the soft laugh at the little angry face next to him. He ruffled her hair a bit.

"Thanks kid"

Tirion emerged from the stairs, and Darion stood up, straightening his shoulders.

"Hello Darion" the paladin greeted, his ever present kind smile putting the young man's mind at ease. At a bit of movement by Darions legs, Tirion noticed the child, "Hello" she gave a small wave.

Tirion looked back to Darion, an unspoken question across his face.

"I found her-Pamela-in Acherus, I, well uh, I'm not sure what to do, and she doesn't know how to get home." Tirion hadn't heard Darion be this unsure of his words in years. Seeing the maskless and uncertain knight before him now only reminded Tirion just how young Darion really was.

The highlord nodded. Directing his attention to the girl, he knelt down a bit. "Do you know where your parents are?" 

"My mommy's gone, and my daddy went hunting a few days ago. I don' think he came back yet."

Tirion grimaced, that wasn't promising. "How about any other family?"

She hummed, nodding a bit, "My uncle, he's at one of the big towers, but I don't know how to get there." 

"What's his name?" 

"Carlin Redpath" She yawned, and with it, Tirion realized that the feeling of death wasn't coming off of Darion only. Her form shifted slightly, and Tirion could see the wall behind her. He looked up at Darion, but it seemed as though he hadn't noticed. He schooled his face back into a smile and stood.

"Well then, I believe we're in luck."

.

The sun had set about half way through their journey, and Pamela had miraculously fallen asleep against Darion. He wasn't sure how it happened, what with all his plate armor, but the kid was determined.

From his left he heard a sigh, and Tirion looked at the two. "Darion?" he heard a 'hm' in reply, "Why is it that there was a child ghost within Acherus" 

"Well, she said she lost her doll, and sh- wait ghost?" Tirion deadpanned, his incredulous, blank look made Darion squirm a bit.

"You didn't notice?"

"I- Well, I see a lot of dead things Highlord. She seemed a normal child to me." 

Tirion shook his head, a small grin across his face. "I can hope that Carlin will appreciate seeing her again"

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, 1) i?? tried to make pamela act like a 5ish year old, as this is basically how most of the ones i teach act  
> 2) darion is good with kids, but incredibly awkward and feels like he's bad  
> 3) tirion is most definitely good with kids, dont come @ me  
> 4) this is exactly 1000 words and im strangely proud of that  
> 5) "howd pamela get in acherus?" you may be wondering, do not fear dear reader, i dont know either. ghosts are fickle and maybe a death knight dropped her doll when they were walking around.


End file.
